1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to expansion cards and motherboards for supporting the expansion cards, and particularly to a peripheral component interconnection express (PCIe) card and a motherboard for supporting the PCIe card.
2. Description of Related Art
Power distribution must be considered when designing computers. In the computer, many devices, such as integrated baseboard management controllers, platform controller hubs, and all kinds of internet cards require standby power for operation. However, standby voltages provided by a power supply unit of the computer are limited. When the standby voltages provided by the power supply unit cannot satisfy a standby voltage requirement of the computer, these elements of the computer will not operate properly. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.